


Подарок

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Юра приболел





	Подарок

Юра пропустил его в квартиру тихо. Болезнь временно смягчила и замедлила его движения, а в горле першило - лишние слова царапали гортань. 

\- Чай...ник, - Юра спешно прижал руку ко рту и сухо кашлянул, - поставь. 

Виктор кивнул ему в спину, затянутую в теплый колючий свитер. Красный шарф на шее Юры походил на маленький вызов. Проигнорировать было невозможно и ослушаться тем более. 

Виктор включил старую газовую плиту и поставил на конфорку чайник в красный горошек. В холодильник заглянул по-хозяйски и подвинул кастрюльку с супом, который, наверняка, Юра сварил себе сам.  
"Самостоятельный", - с внезапной для себя нежностью подумал Виктор. Покрутил в руках половинку лимона, на полке нашел липкую от подтеков банку меда. 

Юра ждал на диване в маленькой гостиной и машинально поглаживал Петю, свернувшегося рядом. Перед ним на низком столике лежали пакеты, принесенные Виктором. Несколько кило апельсинов и мандаринов, упаковка таблеток от боли в горле, жаропонижающие, антибиотики, которые утром Юре прописал терапевт, несколько новомодных капель для носа — с эвкалиптом и морской водой. Заметив Виктора, Юра потянулся за инструкциями и сделал вид, что именно они интересуют его больше всего на свете. 

Виктор поставил две кружки чая, подвинул к Юре ту, которую подсластил ложкой меда. Юра почти сразу засунул в рот дольку лимона и съел, не поморщившись. Чай пил медленно и шмыгал носом, глядя на Виктора исподлобья. Тот улыбался привычно, но молчал. Загар, полученный под ласковым испанским солнцем, побледнел на несколько тонов, как только он сошел с трапа в Пулково, а под искусственным светом и вовсе смотрелся неуместно рядом с побледневшим Юрой. 

\- Таблетку выпей, - подсказал Виктор, пока кружка Юры совсем не опустела. Тот поджал губы, но послушно вскрыл упаковку.  
\- Как съездил? - спросил Юра, стараясь не морщиться — таблетка для воспаленного горла оказалась задачкой не из простых.  
\- Хорошо съездил… продуктивно.  
\- Привез, что ли, кого? - прищурился Юра. - Нового ученика? Надеюсь, настоящего испанца… 

Виктор рассмеялся и притянул Юру, уложил головой к себе на грудь и только тогда выдохнул спокойно. Юра подергался для проформы и замер. У него оказались ледяные влажные пальцы и горячий лоб. 

\- Заразишься, - выдохнул Юра в мягкий кашемировый свитер Виктора.  
\- От тебя? Невозможно! Даже любовь к тигрово-леопардовым принтам не передалась за все эти годы… и через поцелуи, кстати, тоже.  
\- Поцелуй... ты один раз меня поцеловал, - напомнил Юра, даже не дернувшись, чтобы возразить. - Когда улетал в свой Мадрид.  
\- Значит, я все еще в зоне риска, - притворно вздохнул Виктор, прижав Юру покрепче — того слегка начало пробивать ознобом. 

Юра пихнул его легко, насколько хватило сил, и снова затих. 

\- У меня для тебя подарок.  
\- Гитара? - пробормотал Юра, но глаза приоткрыл.  
\- Лучше — новая программа для тебя на следующий сезон, - Виктор замолчал, дожидаясь реакции. 

Юры приподнял голову с его груди и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза — недоверчиво и испытывающе, мол, нечего так шутить. 

\- Программа? Для меня? Не твоя — неношенная и ненужная, не тошнотно-нежная, а вот прям для меня и под мои предпочтения? 

Виктор уверенно закивал.  
\- У меня все расписано. Завтра, если в состоянии будешь посмотришь и убедишься сам.  
\- Посмотрю! - решительно отозвался Юра и снова закашлялся. 

Виктор погладил его по волосам, шее и провел пальцами по щеке. 

\- Еще чаю налью? - скорее утвердительно сказал Виктор и дернулся с дивана, но Юра ухватил его за руку. 

\- Я скучал, - четко произнес Юра, не спеша отпускать или отводить взгляд. Его уверенность и осознанность собственных желаний всегда восхищали Виктора, но сейчас хотелось не восхищаться, а остаться сидеть с Юрой на этом диване навсегда.


End file.
